1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to a lithium battery, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a solid electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the importance of energy storage and transforming technology increases, there is growing interest in a lithium battery. The lithium battery has very high energy density and light weight when compared to other batteries, and may be used as a power source of portable electronic equipment, etc. The lithium battery may include a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte.
A carbonate-based solvent in which a lithium salt (LiPF6) is dissolved is widely used as an organic liquid electrolyte. Since the organic liquid electrolyte has high mobility of lithium ions, good electrochemical properties may be obtainable. However, defects concerning stability due to high flammability, volatility, and the leakage of liquid may be generated.
An inorganic-based solid electrolyte may secure the stability and the mechanical strength of a battery. An oxide-based solid electrolyte and a sulfide-based solid electrolyte are widely used as the inorganic-based solid electrolyte. The oxide-based solid electrolyte may induce grain boundary resistance, and the realization of the oxide-based solid electrolyte may be impossible if not manufactured in a bulk shape. The sulfide-based solid electrolyte has good ion conductivity, however is sensitive to humidity, etc, and thus, the manufacture of the sulfide-based solid electrolyte is possible only under an inert atmosphere. Accordingly, various studies on electrolytes for lithium batteries are proceeding.